MMPPP: Black and Red
by dead account. message for new
Summary: A new Enemy is attacking the next generation of princesses. They seem to be targeting the Black and the Red pearls but since when have their been Black and Red Pearls? And why are there Grey mermaids?As the girls turn on eachover they stop keeping secrets
1. Everything I ever knew

**This is a Fanfiction written by Me and my friends, Rayne is written by Eve, Mizore is written by me, and Rima is written by Hikari**

**[Ryleigh and Resha are the same person! i may have missed bits]**

**DISCLAMERS!** _We do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or MMPPPPure. Pink hanamori owns it. _

**R&R** _READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

_READ!_

* * *

**Rayne**

I turned around and looked down as my kingdom was being destroyed. I cried silently and swam up and up until I reached the surface. I climbed up and sat on a rock, and started singing quietly,

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta . . ."

More tears fell down my cheeks. I jumped off the rock and swam to shore. Then, I sat there. After a while my legs finally appeared, and I walked towards the unknown place were I would start my new life.

**Mizore**

I sat in the black, medium sized shell, which was the throne in my kingdom. Suddenly, the black pearl messenger of my kingdom ran, more like swam, in.

"Princess-sama!" she said  
"Hmmm?" I said  
"The red kingdom has been attacked!" she said, flustered. "Should we send for the kingdom's mermaids to come here?"  
My eyes grew wide. "Is Rayne okay?" I asked  
"Yes, she's fine, but the yellow pearl princess is not. She was visiting the red kingdom."

**Rima**

I swam from kingdom to kingdom. So many of my friend's homes had been destroyed and almost all of the princesses were missing. Including mine. I am one of the princesses. Rima of the indigo pearl kingdom. And I knew what I had to do. I had to leave my home, my wonderful castle in all its indigo-ness and I had to go to an outside world. As I swam around I noticed Nilla–Chan. She was all cut, and hurt.

"Nilla–Chan! What happened!? What are you doing here?! Why are you in this condition?!"  
"I was visiting Rayne–Chan's then they just started attacking." Nilla said in a small voice. Then I saw Mizore coming with the black pearl messenger. "Nilla–Chan!" she shouted.  
"Mizore! Hurry!" I shouted Mizore was a year older than me, but were still best friends. When we go to the surface world, we would be going to the same high school, and we would be in the same grade. :)

But all of us share a big secret. We are special mermaids, and we each have special powers. We are Mermaid princesses. All 9 of us. But we are a special kind of mermaid princess; we have more power, than other mermaid princesses.

* * *

**Yeah we know its short, but we want to know your opinion of it! Yes we know in the real mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch, there are only 7 mermaid princesses, but in this one there is more, and there is a reason why there is more. But we can't tell you that! It would ruin the story!**

_REVIEW!_


	2. The Concept of Bitch Slapping

**The yellow, the purple, and the red kingdoms had all been attacked. The mermaids from the red kingdom have gone to the black kingdom to rest.**

**Nilla, and Choconilla are the same person. In case you were wondering. As you can see, we have to much fun naming APC's. There was another character named Vanilate, but no one could figure out how to say her name, so her name was changed.**

**Just thought we'd keep ya up to date**

**[Ryleigh and Resha are the same person! I went back and changed it! but i may have missed bits]**

**DISCLAMERS! We do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or MMPPPPure. Pink hanamori owns it.**

* * *

**Mizore**

I felt really guilty. Escaping from my kingdom of the black pearl meant I would be safe and all, and my kingdom was less likely to be attacked, but I still felt guilty.

**What if, right now, my kingdom was attacked?**

At least I had Resha here, the messenger mermaid of the black pearl [and one of my closest friends] to keep me sane.  
I saw all of the cuts and scrapes on Choconilla, so I healed her.  
"Nilla-Chan . . ." I said "Is the yellow kingdom . . .?" She nodded, biting her lip, trying to hold in the tears. Rima hugged her, and I comforted her.

**Rayne**

I cried silently staring out my window at the ocean. Everybody was gone. I laid my head down and fell asleep.  
"Run Rayne!" Choconilla yelled to me  
"But what about you?" I yelled back.  
"I'll be fine! I promise!" I swam out of my castle, dogging the destroyed pieces of it falling above me. I looked back and saw Choconilla fighting an attacker. She was bleeding badly. In my mind I was tempted to go back but my body was pulling me forward. Then I woke up, crying. Ever since my kingdom had been destroyed I had been a big cry-baby. Not once had I ever cried before.

"Rayne-Chan?" it was Misty She was my best friend from my kingdom. She had come up just days after I had_. At least I'm not alone _I thought to myself. "If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school." She said. I quickly brushed my hair and put on my uniform.

* * *

"Ok class, we have a new student so please make her feel welcome! Her name is Rayne" I stood there motionless, not even smiling. I didn't like humans. They polluted the ocean and I hated them for it.  
"You can take a seat over there next to Kain" She pointed to a boy sitting in the middle of the classroom. I sighed and sat down next to him.

* * *

I hated school already and the day hadn't even begun. I started fiddling with my shell pendant when a voice startled me.

"Hey that's a cool pendent. Where'd you get it from?" It was Kain.  
"Ummm, it used to be my mothers but she gave it to me" it was the quickest lie I could come up with.  
"That's cool. By the way, I'm Kain"  
"I'm Rayne . . . " why wouldn't he just shut up!? Then the bell rang.  
"We'll then, ill see you later?" I nodded and went to my next class. This is pretty much how the rest of my day went. At least one person in each class was brave enough to talk to me.

* * *

When I got home I jumped into the ocean. I swam up near the shore and jumped on a rock. Even though I knew the English lyrics I sang it in Japanese.

**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa to-"**

I was cut off by a familiar voice. It was Kain. He had seen me!  
"Don't I know you?" he said. I blushed. No human had ever seen my mermaid form.

**Mizore**

I swam quickly up to the surface, and popped my head above the water. I scanned the area for humans. _None_, I thought. I motioned with my tail so Rima, Nilla, and Resha knew it was safe to come up. We turned into humans and said goodbye to our world.

We found a hotel/public bath/ restaurant place that was hiring. In exchange for us working there, we got food, pay, and place to stay. The owner was also nice enough to enroll us in school. It was a large two building school, one for middle and one for high school. Choconilla was in middle school and Resha, Rima, and I were in high school.

I soon found out that walking to school was the worst time of our lives. Lots of guys flirted with us, but I got really pissed when some senior started flirting with Nilla. Of all people NILLA?! I mean she's 12 [turning 13]! I know she looks like she's 14 or 15 but gawd! We smashed him against a car, and I smudged his head in the windows.

"You better leave her alone! Got it perv!?" I yelled  
"Aren't you babying her a bit much?" He said "unless . . . maybe you wanna-"  
I cut him off by "bitch slapping" him [that's what I heard on the TV in the human world. It's when you slap some across the cheek]

"She's 12. Freaking. Years old." We released him and walked to school

* * *

**What chaos does Mizore cause when she actual gets to school!?! No one knows! Not even us! . . . well actually we do know but, BLAH!**

**By the way Resha and Mizore are 17, and Rima's 16. The high school uniform is a gray shirt, a yellow or green tie [depending on what class you were in – you'll find out in the next chapter] a black skirt, and an optional white vest. The middle school uniform was a black vest, a white shirt, a yellow or green bow and a matching plaid skirt [also yellow or green]**

**Just thought we would keep ya in the know. XD**

**And as you can see, Mizore has a potty mouth, there for thanks to her [ME :3] we have to post this as Pg-13, TEEN. **


	3. My Life is secretly a Shojo Manga PART 1

**Swim safely! [WTF?!]**

**I GAVE THEM LAST NAMES! Mizore is Hio, Rayne is Nakamura, Choconilla is Sohma . . .**

**[Ryleigh and Resha are the same person! i may have missed bits]**

**Thanks Gatorgirl9999 for the review in chapter 2 – oh that rhymes! [o3o]**

**READ ON!**

_**DISCLAMERS! We do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or MMPPPPure. Pink hanamori owns it.**_

* * *

**Mizore**

We dropped Nilla off at the Middle School Building. Ryleigh, Rima, and I were in the same grade, and class [clover to be precise].

"Listen up~!" The teacher said, the class quieted down a bit. "We have 3 new students, these are the Hio's. Girls, if you please"

"Hi! I'm Rima."

"Umm . . . I'm Resha."

"Hio, Mizore." The class was silent. Why do they always expect the new girl to be cheerful?!

"Okay. You." The teacher pointed at me "Mizore-san, sit by Kuuran-san." She pointed to a boy with blue black hair with the roots dyed green. The teacher moved on. "Resha-san, sit there," She pointed to a seat next to the window, behind where she had assigned me "and Rima-san sit next to Ryleigh-san." She handed us our text books and started class.

- - - - - -

"Hey" the boy next to me said. I looked over. "Welcome to this valueless prison they call school. I'm Shiki."

"Mizore. You can call me that." I said, stuffing things into my bag.

"You doing anything later?" He asked

"No." the bell rung, and school was out.

**Rayne**

I sat in the classroom at my seat. A new girl walked in and the first thing that popped into my mind was _Choconilla! _I smiled. She was alive!

"Okay class, we have another new student. Her name is Choconilla Hio. Choconilla-chan?"

She stepped forward, smiled and waved.

"hmm . . . you can sit over there" The teacher pointed at me "Next to Nakamura-chan"

- - - - - -

"Choconilla-chan! Your okay!" I whispered to her. "I'm so sorry I left you . . ."

"It's fine, I told you to. I'm okay thought, Mizo-chan saved me."

"Mizore-chan is here, too?"

"Yup! And so are Rima and Ryleigh!"

I smiled because I wasn't alone anymore. But I still wondered about my kingdom.

"Nilla-chan, where are you living right now?"

"well we're at this bath/hotel place. Me, Mizo-chan, Rima-chan, and Resha-chan all work there and they let us live there. I think it's a restaurant to."

"Oh . . . I've heard about that place."

"So wher-"

"Nakamura-chan, Hio-chan, do you have something to share with us?" the teacher interrupted us. I shook my head no.

"Well then, I will continue the lesson." Ugh. Humans make me so mad. The bell rang.

- - - - - -

At the end of the day, me and Nilla-chan walked out of the school. When we stepped outside, there were 3 high school girls standing there.

"Mizore! Rima!" I didn't know Ryleigh-chan that much so I didn't shout her name. I ran up to the 2 princesses and hugged them both.

"I missed you both so much . . ."

**Mizore**

As Rayne rushed up to hug me I stopped her and said, "Your LATE." She look confuzzled. I burst out laughing and hugged her. "I was kidding silly! I missed you so much!"

"I thought you were dead!" she said.

"Dead? Huh?" it was Shiki, showing up at some of the worst times. Its times like this that I wonder if my life is secretly a Shojo manga, and every one knows this accept me.

"err . . . it's a family joke . . ." I said, trying to get him to drop the topic, I introduced him to everyone.

"These are my . . . cousins! Uhh . . . Nilla and Rayne. You've met my sisters already though. Ryleigh and Rima."

"Looks like you were left out huh?" Shiki joked.

"?" _What the fuck? _I thought.

"Everyone else has a name that starts with R. Yours is an M"

"Not Choconilla's"

"ehh . . . " :sweat drop: he mumbled something I didn't here.

"So . . . ummm . . . bye?" I said, and started to walk away with my "sisters"

"Hio!" I turned around while everyone else continued walking.

"nnh?" I said.

"you wanna hang out later?"

" . . . sure. Why not. Ohh, and don't call me Hio. Call me Mizore."

- - - - - -

**A few weeks later**

**- - - - - -**

**Akira**

It was my favourite time of the year. The mermaid festivals. This year they were being held in my kingdom, of the aquamarine pearl. Oh! I'm Akira, the aquamarine pearl princess.

"Princess-sama!" Mudpie came running-err swimming, "The Yellow, Black, Red, and Indigo pearls have been attacked!"

**Rima**

That guy, Shiki, was checking Mizore out. Bleh. I was the first to remember what day it was.

"What is it?" Mizo-chan said.

"The festival" I said

"What festival?" Rayne asked.

"The mermaid festival that is supposed to be happening at Akira's kingdom RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

- - - - - - -

We hurried up and ran back to Melody. The Bath, Hotel, Restaurant place we work at. As we stripped out of our school uniforms I realized something. Mizore had a date with Shiki. I was trying to figure out a way to break it to her that she can't go.

"Hey Mizo-chan can I talk to you" I said.

"Yeah, Shoot" she answered.

"You know that we have the mermaid festival. And you have a date with Shiki?" I said.

"Yeah, what about it?" she said

"We need an excuse. So you don't have to go to the Festival."

"What? No! it's the most important time of the year for us mermaids!" she yelled at me.

"I know what we should do." Rayne said. Rayne might still be small, but she is pretty useful at times, and she knows how to do a lot of stuff. She came up with an excuse for why Mizore couldn't come.

Mizore pulled on a black band T-shirt, plaid short-shorts, black and white thigh high sox and green high top converse, over her swim suit. Then she left.

I still hated the mermaid festival at times though. We had to find a partner err whatever to marry, and different princes from different places – most of them monsters totally unknown to humans [ice people/shapeshifters/etc.]. Even thought it was easy for a mermaid to get whoever she wanted, some of them were sleaze balls. Although I did love being in the ocean. Humans are so paranoid, and I couldn't stand the teachers.

"Rayne are you Okay with this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it feels better than being at the surface, I hate those people!" She said "Especially that jerk face teacher!"

"Yeah that teacher was all weird and stuff." Nilla-chan said. "She made us get up and tell the ENTIRE class what we were talking about!"

"I NEVER wanna go back" Ryleigh said, while pulling on her swimsuit. I could see she was still pissed, after some guy had started flirting with her.

I started thinking about what Mizore was doing now. _Had she met Shiki yet? Are they on their Date? I wonder were they're going. Does Shiki really like Mizore, or did he just think she was hot? Were they gonna watch a movie?_ I was mid-thought when I just so happened to gaze out the window and see Mizore swimming faster and faster towards the beach.

**Mizore**

I was swimming as fast as I could to meet Shiki. I thought I was gonna be too late and he would think that I had stood him up. He would hate me. I dried off quickly [another one of my special powers, heat] and checked my Emily the Strange watch – which I loved, it says, I want YOU, to leave me alone, like one of those weird signs I'd seen around a few places that said: I want YOU to vote for me – it turns out I was a few minutes early. I jumped back in the water [I like it way better than land] and sang:

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e . . .

I was about to sing the next verse when I noticed someone.

"Whose there?!" I shouted. They stepped closer so I could see them.

"Mizore . . ." He said.

"Shiki?!"

* * *

**DO NOT ASK WHY MUDPIE IS NAMED MUDPIE. Akira named her not me. We were joking about this and she wanted to change it but i wouldnt let her x3 :)**

**ohh . . . i just told you didn't i :Sweat drop:**

**PRESS THIS **B**UTTON**

V


	4. Lies and the Liars that Tell them PART 2

****

HEY! IM BAAAACK! anyways thanks for the review abi!

**R&R**

* * *

Akira

"Bootsie!" I saw Bootsie, the princess of the orange pearl swimming towards the castle.

"Hey." She said

**Rayne**

How long will I have to keep playing? I no that I hate people, but there is one thing that I hate more than the surface world. And that's _my_ world. I hated being a mermaid. That's why I'm gonna run away. When no one is looking. We were on our way to the festival right now. I slowed down then stopped and hid behind a rock.

"Goodbye . . ." I said silently . They didn't even notice I was gone.

I swam back to the surface where I saw Kain sitting on the beach. I wouldn't be able to get out unless I hid. I got on the shore and hid behind a rock. When I came out I was human. I walked over to Kain.

"Hey." I said to him

"Do you believe in mermaids?" he asked me.

"No. Why?" I tried to sound confused.

"Because I saw one yesterday . . . and it looked like you . . ."

**Mizore **

HE KNEW. HE FREAKING RECOGNIZED ME.

"Mizore." He said "Your Mizore aren't you." He walked closer until he was knee deep in water. He was standing right in front of me. Suddenly I started crying, and just couldn't stop. "Mizore . . . " he hugged me and let me cry into his arms.

"Shiki." I said.

"hnn?" he said

"I have to go." I said "I'll be back. But I have to go right now." Instead of replying he leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't get hurt." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him one last time, then dove under.

As I swam, I thought about what Shiki had said.

**What did he mean by don't get hurt?**

* * *

**ugh . . . i think i've turned Mizore into a MarySue, i need to fix that. Sorry its short.**

**P3Ac3, seeya next chapter,,,**


	5. Sisterly Revenge

**I AM BAAAAAAACK. READ ON!**

* * *

Akira

Almost all of the kingdoms had arrived. Except the Black and Red princesses.

I opened the door to where all the princesses were staying. I saw the Nilla the yellow princess, Yuki the green princess, Rima the indigo princess, Bootsie the orange princess, and Kikyo the purple princess.

"Hi everyone!" I said. They answered in a chorus of random, hi's, hello's, wasup, etc.

**Rayne**

"What are you talking about?" I said

"You know exactly what I mean!" he said

"Look, if you're trying to say I'm a mermaid, you got it all wrong."

"Why do you keep lying to me? There's no way you can deny it."

"Okay, then prove it."

He nodded and stood up, so I stood up. He took a step closer to me so I stepped back. This kept happening until I was dangerously close to the water. One more step . . . and of coarse I fell backwards straight into the water.

"Dangit!" I shouted as I transformed into a mermaid.

"Okay, I proved it." He said grimly.

"Now what are you gonna do, go tell everyone, 'Rayne is a mermaid?'" I said.

"Why would I do that to you?" he said sounding confused.

"w-what do you mean?"

"Can't you tell? I really, really like you. I've liked you ever since I saw you."

I blushed, "really?"

"yes." He said, helping me into a standing position . . . if mermaids can stand.

Then he kissed me. I can't believe it either. I never thought I'd fall in love with a human.

He hugged me. "Maybe we should get you out of the water." He said.

We sat down at the beach staring out at the water. I was human again, finally. I stared out at the ocean, and for a second I thought I saw a black tail sticking out of the water.

**Rima**

Okay, now I was more nervous than ever. I knew that by now Akira had figured out that Rayne was MIA and Mizore was AWOL.

"Hey~soooo~hows it goin'?" Mizore said surprising me.

"Where were you?!" Akira said

"Oh, I had to do some stuff . . . I stopped by my kingdom quickly." She said.

"How about Rayne? Where is she?" Akira asked

"oh . . . urmm . . . she . . . is sick! So she is at my house." Mizore said.

"Well let the games begin!"

- - - - - -

We had so much fun at the festival. The festival finished at midnight. Mizore left first and I knew she would, leaving her boyfriend at the surface and all. Next year the festival is at my kingdom. Everyone is excited to come.

**Mizore**

It was hard to tell if Akira believed the lie we made up about Rayne. Mermaids don't get sick as frequent as humans, but when they do get sick, it's much more extreme and we sometimes die. So yeah, if she saw Rayne to soon, the gig was up.

The ceremony of the pearls was the last thing, acting as the closing ceremony for the festival. The mermaids started heading home to their kingdoms, when they attacked.

- - - - - -

They got her. Rima. They took my little sister away from me. They took my friends. I will never forgive them.

To all the kingdoms, they sent out a list of the missing mermaids. So many princesses we're missing. More than 5. I saw Rayne's name on the list, but I knew she was still on the surface.

- - - - - -

I pumped my tail, hard and quickly, sending a jet of bubbles behind me. Almost smothered by my own demonic mind, which was bent on revenge, I heard someone calling my name. I looked over my shoulder momentarily stopping as a jet of orange bubbles zoomed towards me.

"Bootsie!" I said. Bootsie, the orange pearl princess, was alright.

"Yo." She said. "if your going to the surface, wouldn't your sister be with you as well?"

"They took her." Was all I said before turning around and swimming up.

- - - - - -

We swam to the surface. The sun was rising. There I saw Rayne, sitting on a rock.

"Come on bootz, this way." I said. I was glad when she didn't object.

"Fine. your hired." the manager said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you – formal) " Bootsie said. He handed her a room key.

"Hio-san. Show her to her room."

" . . . Kay." Me and Bootsie walked upstairs, "Your room is here" i smacked the back of my hand against the door. "Your room is directly accross from me and Rima's room's. it's right next to Rayne's

"kay thank's." she said

"i'm going out. You can go out to, so seeya" i said walking towards the stairs. "Alright" she said but i could barely hear it.

- - - - - -

I ran as quickly as i could towards the beach. There was Shiki, he had fallen asleep on the beach, waiting for me. I nudged him trying to wake him up, to bad he wasn't asleep, he grabbed my wrist and said, "Hey." i smiled. i knew Rayne was there to, i could sense her presence, but frankly, i didn't care. He pulled me into a one armed hug, still sitting down, and kissed me. A tear appeared from the corner of my eye, Shiki pushed my hair out of my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Rima. My little sister . . . the got her."

"It's okay." he kissed me again.

**Akira**

I couldn't belive it. They got me. After they captured Karin, i promised myself that i wouldn't let them catch me.

I thought about using the light of my pearl to help free Karin and Yuki, but i was debating. What about all the other princesses?

* * *

**Yeah, i wanted to make a long one. I wanna turn Mizore into a Yanki, but i don't think Eve will let me. TT-TT**

**the review button is lonely. I don't think i will update until i get another review O lolz**


	6. Please Read MMPPP:BaR

Oh gosh you're all going to hate me.  
I'm sure you were anticipating a real post after what, forever and a half?

I'm so sorry about that by the way. ;A;  
But i might be moving accounts.  
There's just people and stuff i don't want on this account.

I'm still working on rewrites of my stories.  
I'm just thinking that maybe i'll make a new fanfiction account.  
I didn't do it before, because i didn't want to loose all my progress so far.  
But i thought, well i might as well. I'm revamping everything anyways.

So if you'd still like to read my stories and etc., please  
PM for my new account link. c:  
Or email me. whichever works.

I'll soon be taking down all my stories.

And again, i'm sorry for the crazy two year random hiatus.  
I will try to balance everything now. You guys have stuck it out  
with me, and you deserve more than this.

I really hope you'll still want to read my stories after all of this.  
Please, EMAIL/PM ASAP. Or review this chapter asking for the new  
URL, if you're logged in.

This chapter will be posted to all of my stories.  
So sorry if this gets annoying seeing this.

Thanks, and sorry!  
-Taryn/Rin/Cake/Una/Kitteaa/Miki/RHartRainbowDinos/Kitteaasaurasrex/lnlestrangexx/etc./gods i've changed my name so much. ;A;


End file.
